The Chris Guides: Part 1 - Being Me
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Chris centric Future fic. Summary: What to do when your girlfriend who's giving you love potions cheats on you with your brother, you fall in love with your best friend and your brother's girlfriend starts flirting with you? Ask Chris! He's been through it all! And more!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chris Guides: Part 1 - Being Me**

* * *

 _Summary: What to do when your girlfriend who's giving you love potions cheats on you with your brother, you fall in love with your best friend and your brother's girlfriend starts flirting with you? Ask Chris! He's been through it all! And more!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed :(... Read the disclaimer at the end though it's more fun :D!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mission GTKM (Getting To Know Me) Part 1**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

I was happy or atleast what I think happy is. My brother and I are getting along, my baby sister just started high school, my girlfriend and my best friend are getting along. Or so I think.

These were all my thoughts at the beginning of the week. Now every thing has changed...

I mean I fell in love with my best friend, my girlfriend fed me love potions and tried sleeping with my brother not to mention my brother's girl friend who is also my girlfriend's sister started flirting with me. You're confused aren't you? I guess I should start at the beginning.

* * *

My name is Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell and I am a witch. I know what you're thinking and hell yeah it's freaking awesome.

I have a brother, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and a sister, Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

My parents are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Together with her two sisters (currently Paige and Phoebe) they make up a unit called 'The Charmed Ones' and they are extremely powerful.

My dad on the other hand is a whitelighter (again, because he died). He's like most whitelighters except that ages just slower than a Human and he was previously an Elder, Avatar, etc. plus he still kept his elder powers now that he's a whitelighter again.

Whitelighters are sort of like guardian angels and they guide witches. They can do things like orbing, speak all kinds of languages and some other cool stuff too.

* * *

Melinda is a full witch because my dad was technically mortal when she was born. Wyatt is half-witch half-whitelighter, therefore we referred to it as a witchlighter. You must be thinking, aren't you one of those too? Nah I'm way cooler! I'm a half-witch and half-elder therefore a... welder?

Wyatt and I are pretty much equal in power (so far, I think) though even though I'm half elder because he's the first born and he was born on the Nexus whereas I was born in a hospital! That's pretty much the only boring and normal thing about me and my life!

* * *

Next we have my aunts. Let's start with Aunt Paige. She's a witchlighter too and she's technically my mum's half sister, because they share the same mum not dad, but she is still half Halliwell. Paige's dad is Sam and was Grandma's whitelighter and they had a sort of affair, they gave her up for adoption to keep her safe. My mum's dad is Grandpa Victor, who's really awesome, he's mortal and he had three daughter's with Grandma - Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

Aunt Paige's maiden name was Matthews because she was adopted but now she's married to Henry who's mortal and a cop. They have three kids, Henry Jr and two twins by the names of Penelope (Penny) and Patricia (Patty).

Aunty Phoebe is a full witch and her dad is Grandpa Victor. She married Uncle Coop who's a cupid (Not the baby kind!)  
And they had three kids too. It's probably some sort of Halliwell tradition. They had three girls, PJ (Prue Junior), Pandora and Parker.

Aunt Prue died a while ago but she was in love with Uncle Andy. That's pretty much all we know except for the stories. She was really powerful and stubborn and badass too! I probably get that from her!

* * *

Next we have Uncle Darrel and Aunt Sheila, they have two kids (told you that threes a Halliwell tradition!), one boy and one girl, Darrel Jr and Cathy respectively.

My mum owns and runs the club P3 and owns and runs a string of restaurants called Piper's Kitchen. I get my cooking skills from her!

My dad is a whitelighter again, but he still does the whole handyman thing but he leaves most of the whitelighter-ing to the newer whitelighter and he works as the headmaster at Magic School, occasionally even teaching classes!

My Aunt Phoebe writes for the newspaper column and goes on interviews and such, she's a bit of a celebrity.

Uncle Coop's job is being cupid and Uncle Henry is a cop and he recently got promoted to head of the San Franciso Department.

Aunt Paige is Head mistress for magic school when dad's not there and teaches classes too. She does however have a casual mortal job so she has one foot in each world.

* * *

Wyatt, Prue, Patty, Penny and I are in the Senior Phase of High School (Grade 10-12) and Henry Jr, Melinda, Pandora and Parker are in the Junior Phase of High School (Grade 8 to 9).

We attend Magic School, but dad upgraded so students can take non-magical subjects as well and continue in the mortal world should we prefer it.

Wyatt's the oldest, then would be me, then Prue, then Patty and Penny, then Pandora and Melinda, then Henry Jr and last but not least Parker.

* * *

Patty's and Penny's main powers are equal in power except their powers are opposites. Penny has a better form of my mum's freezing - it turns things to ice! Patty on the hand has fire.

Pandora's main power is telekinesis whereas Parker's main power is premonitions and Prue's is empathy.

Henry Jr has telekinesis too but he also has a power which enables him to move really fast, which is why we usually play pranks together.

Melinda has the power of invisibility, preminitions and sixth sense. She is also the only full witch in our generation!

Wyatt and I have the most powers! We haven't even figured them all out yet!

And that's just the beginning!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1.**

 **Author's Note: Who can tell me Henry's surname on the show and the guy who plays him and the guy who plays Coop :)? As well as Julian's surname (Cole Turner)? Also Bianca's real life name as well?**

 **I was going to write a proper Author's note but then I thought 'What the heck?' This is the Chris guides! Let Chris speak!**

 _Awesomeness2502: So Chris, not that you aren't hot, but it's getting cold, so why do you do the disclaimer for us?_

 _Chris: You're pretty hot too! *smirk* She does not own me, she's not that lucky, hehe! She doesn't own the other guys too obviously if you didn't catch on to that..._

 _Oh I almost forgot! Leave a review! I'll give you imaginary hugs for follows and favourites and a imaginary kiss for a review. Come on... Don't you want this? *gestures to himself*_

 _P.S. Leave a review if you have any questions about the author or the story!_

 _Bye guys!_

 _You know you love me XOXO Chris_

 **Awesomeness2502: Well that was Chris everybody! Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please Review :)!**

* * *

 **Awesomeness2502**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chris Guides: Part 1 - Being Me**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Chris sadly :'(_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys :)!**

 **gabyhyatt: Thank you!**

 **61070: Thank you and here you have it :)!**

 **Guest: Sorry Chris and Bianca won't be endgame but I may have a few scenes with them. Thanks for the review!**

 **ImpalaChick1967: I'm like 99% sure your name refers to Supernatural so I love it! Thank you and thanks for the review!**

 **SoulNinjas: Thank you and sorry for the late update :)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mission ALMATH (A little more about the Halliwells)**

* * *

 **Chris' POV**

Okay so you know the basic stuff about us and our powers but you don't know anything personal. so let's get to the real stuff!

I have a gorgeous girlfriend, her name is Bianca. We've been dating for about three months now. She gets along with everyone except my mom and best friend. I don't know why but they don't like at all, why is hard for me because they're the people in the world that I'm closest too.

My best friend is Ashmi. She's beautiful inside and out. We've known each other since we were 7. Remind me to tell you later how we met! She's crazy smart and the most fun person in the world. She's also a total badass and one of the best demon hunters of our generation. She lives with her dad Jack Hunter. Her mom Rachel passed away when we were 10. He dad got remarried last year to Aunt Penny. Ashmi gets along really well with her and they even go family demon hunting. Penny is a full witch but Rachel was a half witch and a half whitelighter.

Her dad Jack is a shadowhunter so she inherited fighting skills from him and she can create runes. Uncle Jack is one of the last active full blooded shadow hunters n existence. Ashmi is only half shadowhunter, but you wouldn't know it from the way she fights.

* * *

Of course you know my brother Wyatt already. He's dating Helena. She's kinda... easy. That's what I heard anyway. She's slept with more than half of the soccer team but my brother doesn't believe it. He's oblivious to anything she does wrong. She's always flirting with everyone, especially me! She's a mortal but she knows about Demon's and stuff because her dad died and became a whitelighter.

There's my sister Melinda. She's dating Ryan. Normally, being brothers, we would worry and be overprotective, but Ryan is one of the sweetest guys you'd ever meet. He doesn't even kiss her if we're around because he's scared that we'll do something. Plus if anything happens we'd know because Henry Junior and Ryan are best friends. Henry Junior is quite the ladies man. He's never had a girlfriend that's lasted more than two weeks but he's still a pretty nice guy.

* * *

The twins, Penny and Patty, always claim that they have no time for boys but they have the hugest crush on Ashmi's cousins Lucas and Nathan. Sadly for them Lucas and Nathan are both taken. They could always date Leonard and Dez who are completely devoted to them, not that they'd ever notice!

PJ is single and she loves it! Pandora is really shy but she has a huge crush on this guy in my English class named Cameron. Parker is anything but shy, she is totally sassy, that's probably why she gets along so well with Ashmi. She and Justin totally have a thing for each other!

Darrel Jr is also best friends with Henry Jr and is also a ladies man. Cathy is best friends with Pandora and she has the hugest crush on Wyatt but he doesn't know so shhh!

Well that's enough for today.

See you guys tomorrow!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Don't forget to Review, Fav and Follow!**

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


End file.
